Talk:Eressa sector
Forge world? Think we need a Forge World? or just a planet with factories? I ask because of something I wrote already- a Yaelea noble bought 130 Armageddon Pattern Sentinels and at least one Salamander in an effort to modernize his army. BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:13, July 30, 2018 (UTC) I think one forge world would be appropriate. Otherwise everything must be supplied from surrounding sectors... and as there isn't much of them. I'd also like to write a Knight world and a forge world to bond with would be helpful. --Remos talk 07:07, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Something to remeber if you're making a Forge World in the Eressa Sector. The Cult Mechanicus first came into being in M25 at the earliest during the Age of Strife. During the Age of Strife, the Galaxy was full of warp storms making warp travel nearly impossible. According to the fanon wiki at least, until the Great Crusade the Cult Mechanicus was limited to the Segmentum Solar. So the likelyhood of there being a fully established Forge World in a sector that was only lightly colonised by Humanity at the edge of the Galaxy before the Imperium got there is pretty much non-existant. Unless you can come up with a really good explanation, the Forge World could only have been established after the Macharian Crusade (and likely the Heresy as well). Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 00:24, July 31, 2018 (UTC) You might be right on that, Archangeloffrost. I don't think, that forcing a planet into serfdom and setting up auto-assembling manufactorums on world on order to hastily create the foundations of a Forge World, is out of question. But lack of a proper Forge World would certainly represent Eressa sector's nature as a "last frontier". As far as I care, Archangeloffrost, you're the boss around here. Forge World-less it is. --Remos talk 04:49, July 31, 2018 (UTC) How about an Ark Mechanicus instead? It's not on the same level, but still capable of vast production. I also think someone (don't remember a name) wanted to create an Explorator fleet. That might be more fitting. BacaloV (talk) 07:54, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Doomhammer is the one making a Explorator Magos. If you want to make a Ark Mechanicus, you might contact him about making a entire Explorator fleet. Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 01:56, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Yaelea System whoever starts writing it- please use the Artemisia Armored for reference(present day is 671 M41) and please fix the link box. III is in Imperial hands(civilized world) IV is still largely under rebel control(still fighting for it) while the other are still rebel controlled. on III villages and towns have a single name(probably starting with Y) while big cities have hyphenated names(Shedo-Yloria) there is no Yaelea V--BrowncoatMando (talk) 00:29, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Other Factions Hey I'm really glad to see how this whole project is turning out and how much everybody likes to contribute. However a problem is arising, too much Imperium not enough Xenos in the sector. Xenos are supposed to control more of the sector than the Imperium, but the only serious attempt at writing about them is the Orks. I know everybody wants to get their own Imperial planet in the sector, all contributing to the fight to retake the Sector from the Xenos and rebel threats. Unfortunetly so far the threats seem pretty non-existant so, until some more work gets done on Xenos I'm putting a freeze on making new Imperial Planets for the Eressa Sector. I plan on starting the discussion for the Eldar and possibly making a discussion for a Halo Stars Xenos myself and I know work is already being done for a Necron dynasty. Ultimately, until we get some pages at least for the Eldar and Necrons I don't want to see more Imperial planets being added. Work on already existing pages is still good though if you don't want to help with the Xenos, but let's try to stick to the already agreed on ideas behind the Sector and try to avoid over-saturating it with the Imperium. Just to make sure this gets read, I'm posting this on the Sector talk page and discussion page. Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 01:36, August 21, 2018 (UTC) How do you feel about Rebels and Pirates? --BrowncoatMando (talk) 03:38, November 13, 2018 (UTC) I've said from the beginning, that they should be one of the more powerful factions in the sector. Supposedly, rebels are in segmentum Pacificus what Chaos is in the Segmentum Obscuris, with things like the night of 1000 rebellions, the Nova Terra Interagnum, and the Macharian Heresy. Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 05:23, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Guess I'm adding a few more rebel held planets then- think I might write a Space Hulk... --BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:26, November 13, 2018 (UTC) I thought that I would have more time in my hands after october but boy was I wrong about it. I'm sorry about this. --'Administrator of the Warhammer 40k Fanon, Remos' talk 20:05, November 14, 2018 (UTC)